Hovering Is Fun
by overly-distracted
Summary: I'm one of those writers who like putting OC's in most of their work and this one is no exception. It's funny though. Or so I've been told. Anyway RR please.


Hovering is fun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters _except_ Tori, Damon, Kali and Wesley.

A/N : This is purely fun and I have no clue where it came from so I'm sorry if it's way out there. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

----

0555 hours –

Major Tori Emmett sighed as she stepped into the gate room. She was, as usual, the first of her team to arrive and she wasn't the least bit surprised. Up in the control room Dr. Elizabeth Weir was having fun prolonging an argument with Tori's CO Colonel John Sheppard. He seemed to be enjoying it as well. They were unaware of her presence in the gate room even though they both knew there was a recon mission scheduled for 0600.

She smirked as the second member of the team walked in yawning. Lt. Damon Carry loathed the morning missions but loved the night ones. Tori teased him about being nocturnal all the time.

"Ma'am." Damon greeted her. "Why do they have to make these so early?"

"Because they know you hate it." Tori said. Elizabeth and John finally noticed half the team was there and descended the stairs.

"Major. Lieutenant." John greeted them.

"Sir." Tori responded and Damon failed to hold back a yawn.

"Sorry sir. Good morning." He finally said.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh they'll be here eventually ma'am. Dr. Mason is probably still working and Lt. Jordan is probably trying to get him moving." Tori answered and then tapped on her radio. "Lt. Jordan come in."

"Yeah I'm here. I'm pulling Wes out of his seat as we speak." Lt. Kali Jordan answered. Tori had been allowed to choose the members of her team herself. She liked to make things interesting and Kali and Damon were polar opposites. John had questioned her about her choices but Tori was adamant about them. And Dr. Wesley Mason was . . . well, Wesley. He was one of the only scientists Tori enjoyed arguing with.

"They're on their way." Tori said with a smile. "She's dragging him here." John smirked. Tori knew it was because her team was very similar to his own.

"Good. So where are they headed?" John asked Elizabeth.

"MX4-598. The MALP showed very lush surroundings around the Stargate." Rodney said as he joined them. "Along with some pretty interesting ruins."

"Interesting in a scientific way, right?" Tori asked.

"Well, yes." Rodney answered. John chuckled.

"Alright. We're here. You can stop pulling me already." They all turned to see Kali pulling Wesley along by his tac vest.

"I didn't know you meant _literally_ dragging him here." John said. "I gotta try that sometime."

"It works sir. It does help to be stronger then your scientist though." Tori said.

"Are you saying I'm not stronger then Rodney?" John asked.

"No I'm saying that Dr. McKay is strong in his own way. I've noticed he's very stubborn. That alone adds to his strength." Tori answered.

"Can we go? I want to get started on those ruins." Wesley said readjusting his vest.

"I wish I was going. I'd love to see them up close." Rodney said turning to head back up.

"So turn on the vid feed." John said following him.

"That's not up close." Rodney argued.

"It is if you lean really close to the screen." John told him. Elizabeth stayed where she was for a moment and rolled her eyes before she turned and followed the two men up. The dialing sequence started and Tori made sure everyone had what they needed.

"Before we go through," She called up to the control room. "There is a DHD on the other side right?"

"Yes of course there is; otherwise you'd be taking a jumper." Rodney answered.

"Right." Tori said turning back to the gate. "How silly of me to think that you wouldn't think of such things." It was pure sarcasm but Rodney being Rodney ignored it.

"Yes it is silly of you." He said just before the gate opened.

"Have fun." John said. Tori smirked before she led her team through.

0900 hours –

"Alright seeing as we didn't meet anyone on our trek through the woods, we're going to head back to the ruins and let Wesley play while I report back to Dr. Weir." Tori said.

"It's not playing." Wesley said.

"Do you have fun doing it?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Wesley answered.

"Then it's playing." Kali joined in.

"Well, you all have fun doing what you do—" Tori cut him off.

"Yes and we all consider it playing unless it's a desperate situation; then its work." She said as they reached the gate. "Kali, take Wes to go play. Damon and I'll check in."

"Yes ma'am." Kali said and she led Wesley over to what looked like it use to be a large temple of some kind. Damon dialed the gate and then joined Tori at the MALP.

"Atlantis this is Major Emmett." Tori said looking into the camera.

"We read you Major." Elizabeth answered. "How goes the routine recon?" She asked.

"Very routine ma'am. We walked a bit to see if there were any settlements or anything like that but came up empty. Wesley's just starting on the ruins." Tori answered.

"You took three hours to check for people?" John's voice rang over the radio.

"You don't know how slow Wesley is." Tori answered. "And we wanted to make sure no one was going to sneak up on us."

"Ah. Good idea." John said.

"Alright. We'll be waiting to hear from you in another three hours." Elizabeth said.

"You got it. Emmett out." Tori said and then cut the transmission and the gate shut down.

1430 hours –

"If I had known it would take you this long, Wes, I would have brought my gameboy." Tori said.

"You brought a gameboy as your personal item?" Kali asked and Tori shrugged.

"I'm almost done. I just have one more wall to film and then we can head back." Wesley said and Tori walked over to hover behind him. "I'm not going to work any faster with you there."

"It's fun though." Tori said but moved away. She walked around the ruins to stretch and to make sure their position was still secure. A buzzing sound hit her ears and she spun to see a dart headed their way. "We've got incoming! Dial the gate!" She yelled running back over to her team as the dart closed in.

"Where did it come from?" Kali asked pulling Wesley out of the ruins.

"It doesn't matter right now. Damon, dial!" Tori yelled. As soon as Tori said there was in coming he was headed for the gate.

Several stunner blasts shot past them and over their heads as they ran and Tori got off a couple shots at them as the gate opened.

"Atlantis base this Major Emmett. We are under attack and coming in hot. Lower the shield!" Tori called through the radio as she put in her code.

"Major, you're clear to come through." John responded.

"Go!" Tori yelled at Kali and Wesley as she and Damon covered them. Damon went through first and Tori ran sideways, shooting as she went. She stepped though to the other side in Atlantis and just before the shield slipped back up a stunner blast flew through the gate and slammed straight into Tori, throwing her five feet from where she had stood. There were a couple hits against it and then the gate shut down.

"Medical team to the gate room!" Elizabeth said through the radio. "What happened?" She asked the three other members of the team.

"They came out of nowhere." Wesley said.

"I thought you said that planet was unpopulated." John said.

"The area we covered was unpopulated. There could have been settlements further away." Kali said as Dr. Carson Beckett rushed in.

"Or that could have been a Wraith planet." Damon said.

"Let's not go there." John said. Tori was loaded onto a gurney and carted away to the infirmary. "Get yourselves checked out. We'll debrief in one hour."

2030 hours –

"It's kind of ironic." John walked into the infirmary later that day and smirked when he heard Tori's voice.

"What's ironic Major?" He asked joining her team by her bed.

"That I avoided all those stunner blasts only to be hit on this side of the gate sir." Tori told him. "I say that's ironic." John chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, you got your people back in one piece. I'd call that a successful mission." John said. "Well done."

"Thank you sir. I'd like to know where they came from though." Tori said.

"Rodney's working to find out. Dr. Mason suggested it might have been a Wraith planet and it just took some time for them to pick you up on their scanners." John said.

"That's a bit scary." Tori said.

"I'll say." Kali agreed.

"Yeah but you're all ok so let's call it a successful recon mission and a day." John said.

"Thank you sir." Tori called after him as he walked out.

He headed toward the control room where Rodney was working and hovered behind him.

"That's not going to make me work faster you know." Rodney said sensing his presence.

"I know but its fun."

THE END


End file.
